batamosa_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Butterfly Mosaic
Butterfly Mosaic '''refers to a set of music-themed stories written by TsubakiHZ, as well as the first series in the timeline. For information on the series only, please visit this page. About the Franchise '''Description There are currently two planned stories for the Butterfly Mosaic franchise, plus a story that is currently in its planning stages as of the writing of this article. The stories in this franchise will usually center around groups of young girls and boys aiming to become some kind of musician but occasionally dive into other types of art as well. Contrary to what you might believe, every story in the Butterfly Mosaic franchise will be set in the same universe, with the story told in each volume taking place between anywhere from three to almost twelve months (the latter being less likely). The franchise as a whole is described using the title of the first series in the franchise, however, this might change later on. Series As stated above, there are currently two planned series and one in the planning stages for the Butterfly Mosaic franchise. These three series will be described below: Butterfly Mosaic Butterfly Mosaic follows a teenage girl named Chinatsu Watanabe who spends the majority of her time hanging out on the streets with her friends. After being introduced to a band called Swallowtail by two of her friends, Nico and Momoka, Chinatsu is determined to create a band of her own. With the help of certain members of Swallowtail, as well as her small friend group, Chinatsu begins to search for other girls or boys who would be interested in joining her. Crystal Academy Set right after the events of the final volume of Butterfly Mosaic, Crystal Academy follows the adventures of Chinatsu's younger half-sister, Miku Saitou. After being introduced to the world of music by her half-sister, Miku becomes determined to go down the same path as her. Miku eventually finds out that a new club has been started in her school, and after discovering it involves music, she was eager to check it out. By doing this, Miku was introduced to the world of idols by the girls who started the club, Koemi and Mai. Miku and her new friends encounter all kinds of different idol groups and befriend them, as well as become enemies with some of them. Fire Flower Although not much is planned out for this series, there is some basic information on the plot. As usual, it will follow the journey of a teenage girl, but this time our main character will be a new student in a school specifically for studying different types of art and entertainment. The main character knows she wants to do something like this with her life, but hasn't decided exactly what yet. Along with her friends from multiple different courses, our main character searches for the person she wants to be. Trivia * Originally, the main character of the Butterfly Mosaic ''series ''was going to be Nanoha Hasegawa. * Although it hasn't been decided which one yet, the main character of '''Fire Flower '''will be named either Hibana or Hanabi. * '''Crystal Academy '''is also currently a work in progress chorus group under the name of Adamant Productions. ** To see more info about Adamant Productions and the characters in the Crystal Academy series, you can visit the Gemstone Haven Wiki.